La guerra victoriosa
by abigail villafae
Summary: Han pasado 5 años después de que Morgana traicionara a Camelot esta vez tratara de regresar a Camelot pero un malvado rey llamado Darken tratara de conquistar a Guinevere y destruir a Camelot ¿que hará Merlinno esta solo con la ayuda de Richad Cypher, Zediccus, Cara Mason, Kahlan Amnell y la llegada de las hermanas Halliwell, juntos trataran de detener al poderoso Darken Rahl?


**1 Recuerdos del pasado**

El mago Merlín caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos llego hacia su habitación, se acostó con los brazos cruzados mirando el techo y comenzó a recordar

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

(NOTA: aquí viene la escena de Lemon pero es corto)

_Cayo la noche para Lady Morgana se sacaba su vestido medieval para poder ir a dormir, Merlín quería detener a Morgana porque trataba de asesinar a Arturo gracias con la ayuda de gayo. La joven término de colocarse un vestido blanco se acostó en la cama acomodándose, luego de dormir el mago entro para poder matarla con su cuchillo se acercó fervorosamente pero quedo mirando su hermosura. Entonces se arrepintió bajo su cuchillo despacio trato de irse _

_-Merlín -dijo ella al verlo que se retiraba _

_-Lady Morgana, porque te despertaste -dijo con voz profunda detrás de su espalda hizo con su magia desaparecer el arma para que n se diera cuenta _

_-Tengo algo que debí decirte hace tiempo, cuando te conocí siempre quise tener un amigo pero no sé cómo decirte _

_-Decime que _

_-Creo…creo que estoy enamorada de ti -le confesó- sé que esto es una locura tu eres un mago y yo una princesa _

_-Yo…yo…siempre me enamore de ti -contesto un poco aliviado- bueno me tengo que ir -desvió la mirada tratando de abrir el picaporte _

_-Espera no te vayas -contesto poniéndose de pie- quédate conmigo -tomo las manos del chico _

_Los 2 se quedaron mirando directamente a sus ojos, Merlín se acercó hacia ella y así unieron sus labios, poco a poco Morgana lo abrazo rodeándole su cuello, este la toma de la cintura abrazándola. Comenzó a quitarle su vestido lentamente dejando mostrar sus senos descubiertos _

_El joven mago con sus manos acaricio los senos de ella suavemente y apretando con cuidado. Morgana gemía ligero, ahora ya era su turno se acercó dónde está su acompañante poco a poco empezó a quitarle la remera manga larga viendo el cuerpazo del mago con sus manos acaricio el pecho recorriendo. Después de quitarse todas sus ropas mostrando sus cuerpos descubiertos _

_Merlín tuvo que acomodarla sobre la cama suavemente como una pluma que se acuesta, luego abre las piernas de ella lentamente superándolas y penetrarla _

_-Mmm…Merlín -dijo ella pronunciando su nombre _

_Comenzó a mover su cadera de a poco haciendo que su miembro empujara lo más íntimo de ella, había gemidos y gritos de placer, Morgana se sentía atraída por el mago tanto que lo ocultaba porque lo amaba antes cuando lo conoció era un amigo para ella pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a sentir algo por Merlín decidió guardar el secreto entre ellos. Merlín respiraba agitado y cansado el sudor recorría por todo su cuerpo, la chica gemía profunda abrazaba la espalda fuertemente y con sus dedos lo arañaba se sentía alivia _

_-Sigue…sigue -murmuro _

_-Te amo -decía dándole un beso apasionado _

_El mago tuvo que apresurarse para poder finalizar esa noche de amor y pasión en un rato salió encima de ella rendido a la cama, esta se acurruco en su pecho para luego abrazarlo tiernamente sus cuerpos sudados, sus cabellos húmedos y el cansancio. Morgana y Merlín ellos nunca se separarían porque ambos son magos podrían estar juntos para enfrentar a los enemigos que trataran de destruir a Arturo _

_-¿Crees que tendremos hijos? -pregunto mirando a ella _

_-No quiero tener hijos yo no será una buena madre, quiero ser la princesa de Camelot - respondió amplia- a veces quiero ser una reina pero no es mi destino casarme con alguien a quien no amo te prefiero a ti porque siempre me diste buenos consejos y nunca nos separaríamos _

_-Eso es lo que quieres Lady Morgana _

_-Solo llámame Morgana -decía suspirando mientras se quedó dormida en los brazos de su amado _

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>-<em>Ya han pasado años que no te veo<em> -pensó Merlín- _que estarás haciendo_

-¿Merlín? -pregunto Gayo entrando- ¿que tienes?

-Nada -decía disimulando- solo pensaba los momentos difíciles desde que Morgana se fue

-Es difícil para Morgana solo siente dolor por lo que le causaron y tú no debiste enseñarla aprender magia casi trato de eliminar a los campesinos finalmente ya no está con nosotros, estas satisfecho

-Mmm…si -contesto bajando la mirada

-Entiende que no debes ser confianzudo con los otros de afuera me entiendes

-Por supuesto

* * *

><p>En el bosque hay una cabaña alejada Morgana vive ahí sola tratando de hacer pociones para matar a su medio hermano Arturo por haberle arrebatado su reino y pretende regresar a Camelot de una vez por todas, intento todo pero fallo por razones desconocidas enojada salió afuera para buscar una planta venenosa le pidió a su sirvienta que cuidara la cabaña hasta que regrese camino por el bosque silenciosamente pero presintió que alguien la estaba siguiéndola se detuvo para enfrentarse al desconocido<p>

-¿Quién me está siguiendo? -pregunto fríamente

De pronto una sombra salió de su escondite y era ygrine, no lo podía creer que estuviera con viva

-¿Estás viva? -pregunto la bruja sorprendida

-No solo soy un espíritu, Morgana como has crecido ya no eres una niña desde que tu padrastro Goloirs murió en la batalla

-Al principio creí que Goloirs era mi padre, pero resulto que mi verdadero padres es Uther- agrego reclamándole- usted es la madre de Arthur porque vino a verme

-Quiero que entiendas que no mates a Arturo, mi hijo no tiene la culpa de lo que te hizo Uther fue responsable de mi muerte la magia que me hizo Nimueh fue mi muerte y fallecí

-Tú eres mi madrastra yo te hice algo malo para espantar a Uther

-No importa si eres reina o bruja pero entiende que no es lo mismo que antes ahora las cosas se ponen más peor

-De que hablas

-Vendrá un hombre llamado Darken Rahl y tratara de venir a Camelot para conquistar a la reina

-Guinevere oh no que voy a hacer -se decía a si misma tocándose la frente

-Que harás Morgana

-No sé, si regreso ellos no querrán saber de mi

-Ocultas algo que no quieres decir, entiende que Merlín puede ayudarte y no estarás sola bueno me despediré -dijo desvaneciéndose de la nada

-Espera -trato de detenerla pero era demasiado tarde esta no tenía idea que una persona malvada llegara a Camelot para conquistar a su amiga y matar a su medio hermano Arthur

* * *

><p>En Camelot<p>

Guinevere estaba sentada mirando al espejo mientras la sirvienta le desarregla el cabello y luego le pasa su cepillo sobre el pelo suavemente pero un viento hizo golpear las ventanas abriéndolas con fuerza ella y la sirvienta tuvieron que cerrarlas con un pasador para que no se abriera

-¿Que fue eso? -pregunto Gwen

-No lo sé, su majestad debe ser un viento que choco -dijo asustada

-Eso no tiene sentido, bueno puedes retirarte

-Si señora -se marchó la sirvienta

La reina no sabía porque un viento atravesó abriendo sus ventanas nunca le paso eso hace un rato pero tuvo que dejar las molestias camino acostándose en su cama de siempre. Una esfera observaba a Gwen era un hombre alto vestido de rojo fuego y su cabello corto entre los hombros

-Vaya sí que la reina Guinevere es tan bella -dijo Darken- algún día serás mía y destruiré a tu rey -decía entre risas maliciosas y miro a la bruja con el collar de han como una prisionera- que dice el futuro

-Veo una tragedia muy grande, señor -dijo Shota

-Entrare a ese mundo agonizante ha por cierto donde está el buscador

-Está en la casa de su abuelo

-Tendré que visitarlo

En la tierra lejana estaba Richard junto con Zediccus, Cara y Kahlan tomando unas vacaciones lejos del malvado Darken Rahl, la Mord-Sith tenía un recuerdo muy doloroso cuando conoció a Leo

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Cara junto con sus amigos lograron vencer a todas las hermanas de la luz el hombre se acercó hacia la Mord-Sith _

_-Eres muy buena luchando -dijo Leo _

_-Lo sé ningún hombre me dicho eso_

_-Tu nombre Cara es muy bonito _

_-Te agradezco por haber salvado sin ti yo me hubiera muerto_

_Nicci se levantó enojada saco su arma para lanzar la distancia de asesinar a Richard pero antes de matarlo el hombre se interpuso para salvarlo ha sido clavado en su pecho y cae malherido, Nicci estaba frustrada decide huir desvaneciendo mientras cara corrió hacia el _

_-Tranquilo resiste -decía tratando de ayudarlo _

_-Ya…es…tarde -hablo entre cortado _

_-No sigas hablando estarás bien, Zediccus te puede curarte _

_-No Cara -contesto tocando las manos de ella- ya hice lo suficiente me gusto conocerte -sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y su respiración desapareció _

_-No, no te mueras -dijo sacudiéndolo- dijiste que estarías conmigo y que nunca nos separaríamos -decía con tristeza _

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

><p>-¿Cara estas bien? -pregunto el buscador<p>

-Si estoy bien solo estaba recordando hace tiempo atrás

-Que recuerdas

-Cuando Nicci mato a Leo, yo soy la culpable de haberle dejado morir

-Cara tú no tienes la culpa -dijo Khalan- la culpable fue Nicci

-Espero no volver a verla a esa zorra maldita

-Ella tratara de conquistar el mundo

-Pero solo somos 4 no podemos enfrentarla, ni a Darken

-Tienes razón

De pronto unas llamas aparecieron en la fogata haciéndola estallar todos se sorprendieron que era Darken Rahl, Richard trato de lanzarle una espada hacia su hermano pero este con su mano hizo detenerla y cayó al suelo

-No vengo a pedirles que me maten- decía malicioso- solo vengo a decirles que no se metan en mi camino

-A que te refieres

-Como no tengo una reina para heredar a un hijo de la familia Rahl así que decide buscar a una mujer que viene de Camelot llamada Guinevere

-¿Quién es ella? -pregunto la confesora

-Era una sirvienta de lady Morgana y ahora es una reina -replico el mago

-Voy a destruir a Arthur Pendragon y conquistar a Guinevere -dijo el poderoso oscuro- y ustedes no podrán detenerme

-No te atrevas

-Bueno espero que no es una molestia, adiós -desapareció de las llamas ardientes

-Oh no podemos permitir que haga eso de conquistar a Camelot

-Que harás abuelo

-No lo sé, necesito descansar y mañana seguiremos platicando

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches -dijo el mago retirándose para descansar

* * *

><p>En el bosque Morgana recorrió por todo el lugar hasta que encontró la planta venenosa para así poder terminar la poción para matar a Arturo camino hasta llegar a ella pero algo le dice que no andaba bien una flecha salió de aquella dirección, esta uso su poder del fuego para quemar la flecha voladora sintió en su cuello que le pinchaba la saco lento y vio que era un tranquilizante cayó al suelo quedándose dormida. Unos hombres salieron del escondite junto con Sarrum<p>

-Señor que le haremos a la bruja -pregunto el guardia

-Nos la llevaremos

-Señor -dijo el otro guardia corriendo hacia el- he capturado al dragón blanco es pequeño

-Donde esta

-Está en la jaula

-Bien hecho -decía felicitándolo- regresemos a nuestro reino y llévense a esta zorra junto con el dragón -agrego dándole ordenes

Los guardias se llevaron a Morgana cargándola en el jaula grande junto con otra jaula ahí estaba Aithusa tan molesta queriendo salir del lugar quería despedazar aquellos guardias que se atreven lastimar a su amiga pero no podía era demasiada pequeña. Se embarcaron para abandonar el bosque para poder salir de ahí faltaba unas cuantas horas para poder ir en otra dirección

* * *

><p>En Camelot<p>

Merlín caminaba por los pasillos para ver a su amigo Arturo pero sintió un dolor en su corazón lo que le hizo caerse de espaldas era un dolor tan fuerte justo apareció Arturo viendo a su amigo tirado sobre el suelo corrió para ayudarlo

-Que sucede Merlín -dijo preocupado

-Me está doliendo demasiado

-Calma

-Merlín -exclamo Gayo acercándose hacia su estudiante- que te ocurre

-Lo encontré tirado en el suelo -explico Arturo- me dijo que le duele en su corazón

-Vamos tenemos que levantarlo y llevarlo a su recamara -decía dándole ordenes

El rey y el mago ayudaron al joven mago con sus brazos tuvo que pasar en el hombros rodeándolo así podían llevarlo comenzaron a caminar de donde regresaron hasta llegar la recamara abrieron la puerta y entraron recostándolo sobre la cama con cuidado

-Gayo que le sucede -pregunto sin entender

-Creo que le hacen un vudú

-Que es un vudú

-Es una cosa muy maligna hacen que la persona a quien odia utilice un muñeco para darle unas clavadas, y es por eso que Merlín le duele demasiado

-Puedes curarlo

-Lo haré -se levantó acercándose a la mesa preparando una poción agregando ingredientes una vez listo con rapidez tomo la cuchara para servir en el tazón -recibe este tazón y que Merlín lo bebiera y estará mejor -agrego dándole a Arturo

Arturo recibió el tazón y se acercó hacia su amigo le pidió que abriera su boca, este abrió muy lento y recibió la poción bebiéndola, después retiro el tazón

-No te preocupes -dijo tratando de animarlo- debes descansar y mañana te sentirás bien

Merlín cerro sus ojos se quedó dormido mientras Gayo y Arturo se fueron dejándolo descansar. Al día siguiente despertó mirando en el techo

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>bueno tuve que borrar esta historia porque tenia problemas con el navegador, les quiero contarles a todos que la serie Merlin estará basado en la quinta temporada, en Legend of seeker después de la segunda temporada lastima que no siguió con las siguientes temporadas, Charmed después de la octava temporada ya que continua en la revista cómica.<p>

bueno tenia que juntarlos porque son mis series preferidas este es mi primer Crossover y voy a continuar con esta historia


End file.
